


Christmas Days ||Team Sonic||

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Island, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Mystic Ruins (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: [Short-Fic]La navidad, un hermoso tiempo para pasarla con la familia y amigos, entra y entérate de la vida de Sonic y sus amigos en este tiempo navideño, disfrutando de las diferentes situaciones que ellos pasaran unidos o no. Aunque aun estos dias de paz no se salvaran de los problemas.Disclaimer: Sonic y sus amigos pertencen a SEGA.





	Christmas Days ||Team Sonic||

**Sonic Pov**

Era un hermoso día, la blanca nieve recorría y adornada todo Station Square, se podía observar a los niños jugando en la nieve lanzando bolas , construyendo muñecos y haciéndolo ángeles de nieve, todo era hermoso y pacífico, después de una larga espera al fin ha llegado los días más esperado del año la navidad. Me dirigí hacia el taller de mi hermanito Tails en Mystic Ruins para poder compartir con él esta grandiosa fecha. En el camino me encontré con varios de mis amigos, con knuckles que raramente salía de Angel Island dejando sola la poderosa Master Esmerald, al parecer estaba comprando una bufanda, el muy guardián no aguantaba el frio. Reí un poco por dentro, resultaba muy gracioso verlo en esa situación.

Más adelante pasé por Green Hill cerca de la casa de la dulce Cream, ella junto con su madre Vanilla estaban decorando su casa, se veía como se divertían poniendo esos adorno navideños muy felices como una familia unida, pero no me esperaba que también estarían allí el Team Chaotix ayudándolas, seguramente Vector tratando de caerle bien a la madre de Cream, como siempre haciéndose el héroe, pero una carcajada salió de Vanilla cuando vector se enredó con unos lazos de colores, el pobre Espio solo se moría de vergüenza mientras que el pequeño Charmy se reía como loco .Fue un viaje algo raro , pues ya tenía que apurar el paso, observé todo por última vez y salí corriendo a la velocidad del sonido , dejando atrás un rayo azul por detrás. Al llegar al taller de mi hermanito todo estaba igual de común y corriente, a mi hermanito le hacía falta el espíritu navideño, pero no importaba mucho ahora ya que aquí estaba yo para animarlo y para que dejase todas sus máquinas un rato.

**Fin del Sonic Pov**

Sonic duro unos minutos afuera del taller observando cómo curiosamente no estaba tan nevado como en la ciudad y Green Hill, si mal no recordaba , en unas de las cuevas había un pasadizo secreto para ir a una Zona nevada llamada Ice Cap ,localizado en Angel Island, aun recordaba las dos veces que estuvo ahí , aunque la segunda definitivamente fue más divertida, suspiró un poco y sonrió , luego caminó varios pasos y tocó la puerta , pero nadie contesto su llamado , se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar al taller. No tuvo que buscar mucho ya que toda la sala estaba repleta de piezas mecánicas, y a un Tails muy concentrado armando una especie de invento o eso lo que Sonic pensaba, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no vivían juntos en el taller.

— **¡H****ey Tails! ¿Qué haces?**—Saludó alegremente Sonic esperando una respuesta, pero nuevamente fue ignorado por su amigo. Aunque la verdad era que Tails estaba muy distraído con sus máquinas y apenas logró escucharlo.

Tails un poco apenando, suelta sus maquinas y saluda a Sonic sorprendido por su presencia. —**H****ola Sonic, ¿cuándo llegaste? lo siento no me di cuenta.**

—**Está bien no importa, pero lo importante es que vine a visitarte, ya que veo que tu taller parece un funeral ¿acaso no lo vas a decorar? hasta yo hice un esfuerzo para decorar mi casa, con la ayuda de Amy claro**—Eso ultimo rascando su mejilla derecha y desviando su mirada esmeralda algo sonrojado.

— **¿****Amy? **—Inquirió Tails confuso— **¿****Ahora qué mosca te ha picado?**

—**Es una larga historia...**

** FLASHBACK **

**Amy Pov**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, me levanté muy animada ya que estaba muy feliz por terminar de decorar mi casa, no es por presumir pero me quedo muy hermosa, fui directo al baño a ducharme luego de unos minutos salí con una toalla rosa y luego me vestí con mi nuevo vestido rojo al estilo navideño, como estaba de buen humor decidí hacer una tarta de chocolate para compartirla con mis amigos y en especial con Sonic. Bajé a la cocina y dure un buen rato preparándola, luego de terminarla me dirigí hacia la casa de Cream con mi tarta para poder compartirla con ella y Vanilla, esperaba que me haya quedado como las que ella hacía, porque definitivamente son las mejores. Al llegar a la casa de Cream lo primero que noté era que no tenía ningún adorno, era bastante raro ya que a Cream le gustaba mucho decora, me acerqué de inmediato a la puerta y entre a su casa.

**Fin del Amy Pov**

Al entrar Amy a la casa de Cream avanzó hasta llegar a la sala , donde la vio sentada en un sofá muy triste sin ningún ánimo muy raro en ella, ya que la navidad era su fiesta favorita ,puso la tarta en la mesita de decoración y se le sienta al lado de forma amistosa.

—**H****ola Cream ¿qué te pasa, estas bien? te noto muy extraña.**

Cream a percatarse de la presencia de su amiga, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió un poco para saludarla y poder contarle lo que le pasaba—**H****ola Amy, lo que pasa es que no tengo ánimos para decorar, ya que cuando estaba en la tienda las decoraciones que quería ya no estaban, ahorre todo este tiempo para comprarlas, ya que me parecían muy especiales y bonitas.**

Amy le sonrió a Cream poniendo sus manos en sus pequeños hombros—**A****nda levanta esos ánimos, no te dejes llevar de eso, es navidad además pienso que los adornos que haces a mano son muchos mejores que los de la tienda, eres muy talentosa ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que hiciste en la casa de Chris? ¡Eran bellísimos! apuesto que si lo haces tú, tu casa será la más linda del lugar, si quieres te ayudo.**

— **¿D****e verdad crees eso Amy?**

—**C****laro que si Cream**—Asintió con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior—**Y****o jamás te mentiría**—Por ultimo abrazó a la pequeña coneja.

Estaban tan concentradas que no se dieron cuenta cuando Vanilla bajaba de las escaleras viendo con una pequeña sonrisa, la hermosa escena que tenía delante. —**Hazle caso a Amy, ya verás que entre nosotras decoraremos la casa y quedara hermosa**—Dijo dulcemente detrás del sofá, Amy y Cream se separaron al escuchar la dueña de esa voz.

—**G****racias Amy y a ti mamá, daré mi mejor esfuerzo**—Dijo Cream alegre y decidida, Amy y Vanilla rieron un poco, Vanilla se retiro detrás del sofá y se sentó justo a su lado—**P****ero Amy, creo que mejor deberías de ayudar al señor Sonic con su casa, fui ayer y estaba incluso peor que la mía parecía un funeral, conociéndolo no tendrá tiempo y los chicos no son creativos en estas cosas.**

—** ¿****Estás segura Cream? creo que primero te ayudo a ti lo considero más importante, ya que eres mi mejor amiga y yo me ofrecí a ayudarte primero.**

—**N****o te preocupes Amy, estaremos bien además es una buena oportunidad para estar con Sonic**—Comentó Vanilla divertida guiñándole un ojo.

—**Si**** Amy, estaremos bien hazle caso a mi madre.**

—**S****i ustedes lo dicen, ¡está bien lo hare! Le enseñare a Sonic mis habilidades en decoración**—Amy se sonrojo un poco por las insinuaciones de Vanilla, además sería una muy buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo de calidad con su amado erizo azul, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

—**Bueno, vasta de pláticas me huele a tarta de chocolate ¿la hiciste tu Amy? ¡Se ve deliciosa!**

—**SIP, pero todavía no la pruebo y dudo que sepa como tú las haces.**

—**No importa, mientras sea de chocolate a comer**—Mencionó Cream, ella adoraba el chocolate y que mejor que una tarde para disfrutarlo.

Vanilla se retiro del sofá, tomó la tarta y se retiró con ella hacia la cocina, ya en esta rebanó varios pedazos y los colocó en 3 platos, luego los puso en una bandeja junto a tres vasos con leche blanca para acompañar; Ya con todo y bandeja fue hacia la sala y la posicionó en una mesita para luego sentarse en el sofá con Amy y su hija. Las tres tomaron varios pedazos de tarta y se la comieron encantadas, al parecer Amy casi la hacía como Vanilla, todavía le faltaba mucho que aprender pero a Vainilla y a Cream se la encontraron muy deliciosa, además que junto a la leche era muy buena combinación.

—**Espero que le haya gustado. Ya me tengo que irme para poder encontrar a Sonic y darle su pedazo de tarta, pero sobre todo ayudarle con la decoración de su casa.**

— **¡****Estaba muy rica!**

—**Okey Amy, cuídate mucho y te deseamos mucha suerte.**

—**G****racias.**

Amy se levantó del sofá despidiéndose de ellas dos, luego fue a la cocina y tomó de lo que quedaba de la tarta para después salir de la casa de Cream; en el camino hacia la casa de Sonic se encontró con el Team Chaotix decorando su agencia de detectives, curiosa fue y se les acercó.

—**H****ola chicos ¿qué hacen?**

—**Hola Amy, como vez estamos aquí decorando nuestra agencia, como detectives tenemos que lucir bien para atraer clientes.**

—**N****i con esto tendremos clientes.**

Vector enojado golpeó a Espio y en silencio le susurro: —**C****állate, no rebeles información confidencial.**

—**Eso**** no importa, lo que importa es el espirito navideño**—Habló Charmy risueño revoloteando alrededor de sus dos compañeros.

—**jajajajaja, ustedes no cambian chicos, en fin ya que estoy aquí ¿qué les parece un pedazo de mi tarta de chocolate?**

—**Dijiste... ¡TARTA DE CHOCOLATE!**—Charmy se puso súper emocionado e interactivo dirigiéndose como un loco hacia donde Amy, pero fue detenido por Vector.

—**T****ranquilo amiguito.**

—**Cuando dejaran de avergonzarme.** —Mencionó el pobre Espio con dos dedos en su sien en señal de molestia.

Charmy medio calmado se adentro rápidamente a la agencia y busco tres platos para poder servir la tarta, ya afuera Amy sirvió las tres rebanadas a cada uno de los Chaotix, la cual las disfrutaron bastante más Charmy que quería comerse el resto de la tarta, pero Amy le dijo que no podía porque era para Sonic.

—**Estuvo deliciosa, casi tan buena como la hace la señora Vanilla.**

—**H****ablando de Vanilla, recién salí de su casa, ahora deberían de estar preparando todo para hacer las decoraciones navideñas.**

— **¿****Dijiste lo que creo que oí? ¡Que no se diga más, los detectives Chaotix irá a ayudar a esas damiselas en aprietos!** —Sentenció de forma caballerosa el líder, dirigiéndose donde sus dos compañeros, los cuales no le era ninguna sorpresa, Charmy reía mientras Espio suspiraba frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—**Tsk, ¿por qué le mencionaste eso?**

— **¡****UPS! Lo siento Espio, bueno me tengo que ir, cuídense y que les vaya bien**—Amy dio media vuelta y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa. Mientras que el Team Chaotix se dirigió a la casa de Cream.

Ella seguía caminando por la Zona, ya no le faltaba tanto para llegar a la casa de Sonic, tal vez algunos minutos; Ya por fin en la casa afirmó lo que le dijo Cream, estaba como un funeral o peor toda sucia y sin vida, definitivamente tendría un gran trabajo que hacer, suspiró y tocó la puerta, duró unos segundos esperando una respuesta pero no recibió ninguna , entonces decidió entrar, ya luego se disculparía en el caso de que estuviera en la casa sino, se tendría que ir a buscarlo en otra parte...

— **Sonic ¿estás ahí, puedo pasar?** —Ya adentro, lo llamó su nombre y de nuevo silencio total, ella observó los alrededores, era una casa pequeña pero no estaba tan desordenada como pensaba, aun así le hacía falta una limpieza urgente, fue a la cocina y puso la tarta en el refrigerador. En la cocina de casualidad no habían platos ni vasos sucios asique menos trabajo para ella, aunque abriendo el estante notó que estaban todos llenos de polvo y sin jamás usar, haciendo que le saliera una gota de sudor en la sien. — **Porque esto no me sorprende.**

Ya fuera de la cocina, caminó el pequeño pasillo que conllevaba hacia una de las dos habitaciones y al lado de esta un baño, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la derecha y no había nadie, tampoco nada, absolutamente vacía, cerró la puerta e intentó lo mismo en la izquierda, pero a diferencia de la otra estaba poblada, teniendo una cama matrimonial, justo en el medio con Sonic recostado en ella profundamente dormido. Con cuidado y silencio, entró completamente y se le acercó.

— **Q****ué lindo se ve Sonic cuando duerme, me dan ganas de darle un beso**. —Y no era mentira, Sonic se veía realmente adorable, como si fuera un niño pequeño tomando una siesta después de comer, su respiración era lenta y calmada y no llevaba sus Zapatillas rojas de correr. Sin poder resistirse más con por tan encanto, lentamente se acercó más hacia él para darle un tierno beso en la frente y dejarlo tranquilo continuar con su descanso, pero cuando estaba justo a milímetros, Sonic abrió los ojos, y por tal impresión ambos dieron un grito haciendo que él se callera de la cama y ella se callera de espaldas.

— **¡¿****Amy, Qué haces aquí?!** —Cuestionó Sonic exaltado poniéndose de pie.

— **L****o siento Sonic por asustarte**—Se disculpó levemente sonrojada poniéndose de pie por igual— **E****s que vine ayudarte con la decoración de tu casa.**

— **Gracias Amy, pero la verdad no es necesario.**

— **¡****Vamos Sonic, es navidad! Yo lo hago con muchísimo gusto, por favor di que sí.**

— **Esta bien Amy**—Dijo él resignado.

— **Claro que tú también me ayudarás**—Comentó divertida guiñándole un ojo y sacándole la lengua.

— **¡¿Qué****?!**

Amy tomó del brazo a un sorprendido Sonic para después los dos salir de la casa corriendo a toda velocidad , a la tienda de decoraciones más cercana , en este caso Station Square , para llegar más rápido Sonic cargó a Amy al estilo nupcial y con su súper velocidad tardaron pocos minutos. Ya al llegar entraron a la tienda sin que Amy lo soltara del brazo, le advirtió lo que le pasaría si se fuera, entonces ella se alejó solo un poco y se puso como loca comprando adornos lindos muy coloridos, él quería escaparse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba más bien la primera vez que lo intentó ella le daba una mirada aterradora como si les dijeran "_si te mueves te mato_" haciendo que este se devolviera asustado y nervioso con la frente llena de sudor, al terminar todas las compras los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Sonic. Ya en su casa guardaron los adornos en varias cajas en el ático, luego Amy se puso un delantal de color rosa y unos guantes de limpieza para luego comenzar a limpiar toda la casa, claro que Sonic no se quedaba atrás solo lo hacía para no ser una víctima de una Amy furiosa con un Martillo gigante incrustado en su cabeza. Después de dos horas, terminaron de limpiar dejando todo reluciente y ordenado.

— **¡****Listo! ahora vamos a lo divertido.**

— **¿****Como soporta todo esto y no estás agotada?**— Menciono él algo cansado.

— **Para que veas que no solo es correr, también es tener resistencia.**

— **Como digas, solo quiero acabar con todo esto**.

Amy le dijo que esperara ahí que ella buscaría los adornos, él asiente y se Sentó en el sofá de la sala a esperarla — O más bien descansar sus brazos que ya no los sentía—. Mientras que Amy subía las escaleras del ático para después buscar las cajas con los adornos, todo iba bien, sin embargo, cuando iba bajando las escaleras comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

— **¡****OHH!**

Al oír esto, Sonic a toda velocidad se dirigió al ático, llegando justo a tiempo cuando Amy había perdido el equilibrio tirando las cajas hacia arriba esperando caer bruscamente al piso, mas eso nunca paso, ya que cayó encima de Sonic dejándolos cara a cara en una posición algo comprometedora. Sonic no pudo evitar sonrojarse mediante esa acción, en cambio era la oportunidad de Amy para besarlo, pero cuando se acercaba más a su rostro—Ya que él no se podía mover por los nervios— las cajas cayeron encima de ellos dos arruinando la oportunidad .Avergonzados y algo incómodos por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se levantaron y recogieron las cajas cada quien por su lado sin dirigirse la mirada; caminando lentamente por los pasillos.

— **_"P_****_orque cada vez que estoy así con Sonic siempre pasa algo, pero estoy muy feliz de que Sonic y yo casi nos besáramos"_**

—** "¿****Qué rayos me está pasando? casi beso a Amy no entiendo nada de esto"**

Ya en la sala pusieron las cajas en el piso y abrieron las cajas tomando algunos adornos para comenzar a decorar; todo se mantenía en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía ni una sola palabra, mientras decoraban el lugar, la mañana paso y la casa de Sonic estaba decorada de una manera sencilla, pero se veía muy linda mucho mejor que como estaba antes.

—** ¡****Listo Sonic! ¿Te gusta?**

— **¡****Wao Amy! en verdad te luciste, mi casa nunca se ha visto de esta manera te lo agradezco mucho.**

—**Q****ué bueno que te haya gustado, lo hice con muchísimo gusto**—Ella le dio un pequeño abrazo amistoso.

—**Y-Y t-tampoco que te pongas de esa manera**—Correspondiendo el abrazo algo nervioso, lo deshace con tan solo segundos. —**Bueno mejor me voy a correr, estoy muy aburrido nos vemos después.**

— **¡****ESPERA!** —Lo detiene tomándolo del brazo— **Sonic casi se me olvida, te hice una tarta de chocolate, la puse en el refrigerador, si quieres la comes y luego te vas.**

—**Está bien Amy.**

Amy soltó a Sonic del brazo y fue a la cocina done el refrigerador para después sacar el pedazo de tarta, —justamente dos—Tomó un plato del estante y los sirvió ahí, luego fue a la sala con el plato y se lo entregó a Sonic, el cual tomó y estando sentado en el sofá se come los pedazos y quedando sorprendido y a gusto por su grandioso sabor.

—**E****stá muy sabrosa Amy.**

—**Qué bueno que te haya, gustado lo hice con todo mi amor**—Comentó con una dulce sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sonic se puso un poco incomodo.

—**Sera mejor que me vaya nos vemos Amy.**

—**Okey Sonic nos vemos más tarde, si necesitas algo no olvides llamarme.**

Sonic alzó su pulgar mostrándole una sonrisa, se despidió de ella y salió de su casa en una ráfaga azul. Amy tomó el plato sucio de Sonic y fue a la cocina a lavarlo; ya terminado, comprueba todo y salió por igual de la casa, suspiró mientras se formaba una enorme sonrisa de enamorada en el rostro, había pasado toda la mañana con Sonic, compartiendo tiempo de calidad, no podía estar más feliz por eso, aunque no notó si Sonic estaba abrigado, con este tiempo tan frio se podía enfermar, negó con la cabeza y decidió ir para su hogar a cambiarse de ropa , de seguro él estaba bien y no había nada de qué preocuparse; Tenía en mente ir para el Centro Comercial a comprar varios vestidos de la época , no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad con el erizo azulado que cada día la enamoraba mas.

** Fin del Flashback **

—**Y eso fue lo que paso**—Le contó toda su experiencia, pero obviando las partes incomodas que trataba de sacarse de su cabeza.

—**Vaya si que es algo inesperado, aun así****lo siento Sonic, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo para eso ahora, me di cuenta que la mayoría de mis maquinas no están actualizadas y necesito hacerlo por si pasa una emergencia.**

—**D****ejemos eso solo un rato y vamos a decorar aunque sea un poco este lugar.**

—**T****ú ganas Sonic, aunque no sé nada de estas cosas**.

—**No te preocupes yo conozco a alguien que nos podrá ayudar, cuenta con eso.**

** . **

** . **


End file.
